The Last Samurai Dog
The Last Samurai Dog is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Kosh Naranek. Premise Violet and Momo meet Goemongrel, a samurai dog who is starring in his own film, The Last Samurai Dog. Plot Part One (At Howlywood, A group of movie cameramen are filming in a lot with circus scenery, as a Dog comes out of His trailer.) Dog: Ahh....! Finally, this scene will be epic. Director: Ok, Baby. Your motivation is You're trying to escape Your Captors, a few circus workers, while also escaping a burning circus tent. Ready? Dog: Ready. Director: All right. Everyone, take your places please! (but behind one of the props, a couple of Dog Haters are hiding armed with nets.) Hater 1: Ok, Boss. We're ready to deal with Goemongrel soon. the second He goes out of the entrance, me and him are gonna capture Him. Boss: Good. Goemongrel is worth a lot of Money for ransom. Director: Be ready to escape the tent in 3... 2... 1... Action! (Goemongrel exits the tent, and unknowingly trips up one of the haters.) Hater 2: Hey! (goes after Goemongrel) Come back here! (Goemongrel managed to escape the tent and jumps into a pool of water as the other hater almost falls in.) Whoa! (Goemongrel comes out safely.) Director: Good Jump, Goemongrel. Huh? (looks up and sees a Dog Hater) Hey, who is that? Hater 2: I got spotted. (Exits the scene.) Director: Security. Security! (The Dog Haters go into Their Car and escape the studio, just as Security arrives. The Scene changes to the Puppy Pound as Momo, Violet, and the Puppy Quintet watch TV.) Reporter: ...In related news, A Kidnapping attempt was made on Goemongrel. (Momo reacts.) Yes, Goemongrel. Violet: Who's Goemongrel? Spot: Goemongrel is Momo's favorite Movie Star of Howlywood. He never misses any of His movies. Director: The studio won't take any chances risking Goemongrel's life. We need as much security as possible. Momo: I won't forgive anyone who tries to even hurt my hero, Goemongrel... Violet: Momo? Momo: Violet, We're going to Howlywood. We've no time to lose. Violet: But what about our puppies? Momo: Tell Cooler and Nose Marie to babysit them. or have Igor entertain them. Gary: (To Zelda) This looks serious. Zelda: Yeah. Momo and Violet will need some extra help. Spot: but how will We get to Howlywood? Stanley: I don't know all the details. Charlie: We'll find a way. somehow. Momo: Well, Me and Violet will be going to Howlywood in Five Minutes. until then, enjoy Yourselves. (Leaves the Pound building.) Gary: Still, They'll need help. wait. We need a transmitter. Spot: Why a Transmitter? Gary: to keep track of where the Celebrity would go. One of Us will need to place it on His collar. So We can know Wherever He'll be. (All turn their heads to Stanley.) Stanley: What? (At the Airport, Momo, Violet, Marcus, and Elaine are walking to a plane to Hollywood, as The Quintet are in the baggage handling zone.) Momo: Thanks for coming with me and Violet to Hollywood, Elaine and Marcus. Marcus: (Petting him) No problem, my boy. (At the runway, The Quintet are hiding behind some luggage and boxes.) Gary: Ok, We just need to get inside the plane's baggage zone, without being seen. but how? Spot: Well, There's this. (points at a thread of string, which is attached to a small wood box, holding a big box leveled.) once this box crashes down, We run like cats out of the shelter. Cat: Oh, Really? (Cat leaves as a straycatcher goes after Him.) Starycatcher: (To the Pups) Don't mind Me. (Goes after the cat. then Spot pulls a string causing a small wood block to be removed, making a wood box fall down and crash.) Stanley: Run! Baggage Man: Who's there?! (The Plane staff go to where the crash is as the Quintet run inside the plane's baggage area as the door closes.) This was a decoy...? (calls via His walkie-talkie.) Staff, We might have a stowaway in the Hollywood plane. (Inside the plane, Marcus is looking out the window seeing the airport staff searching around. Momo is sitting next to him.) Marcus: sigh. what's this world coming to? (Thinking) I only hope We're not too late to save Goemongrel. Momo would be devastated. (To Momo) Momo, see if you can find out what's going on. (In the baggage area, the Quintet are buried in clothes.) Zelda: (Quietly) Now what, Spot? Spot: (Quietly) We just relax until We get to Hollywood. Stanley: (Quietly) Spot, This is a two-plane ride. How will We get by security? Charlie: (Quietly) Well, We just try to look like backpacks. and hope We don't get picked up. Pup: I traveled plenty. I hid in this plane from the Dog Haters. and I want to see My Big brother again. Quintet: Huh? (looks at a Dachshund pup in the shadows.) Gary: W-Who are You?! Pup: My name is Tenkaichi. Sorry If I scared You. Gary: I-It's okay. We're on Our way to Hollywood to help keep Goemongrel Safe. Tenkaichi: Wha--? Goemongrel...? Safe? from Who? Spot: We don't know right now, but once We get to Hollywood, We'll keep Goemongrel safe from harm. I promise. Momo: Never make promises You can't keep. Spot: Ok. We'll try to get You to Goemongrel. better? Momo: Yes. Spot: Wait a-- (Quintet reacts scaredly in front of Momo.) Momo: How did You get in the plane? Spot: That's not important. Tenkaichi wants to go back to Hollywood. Momo: Let me guess. Because he wants Goemongrel's autograph? Tenkaichi: Actually-- Momo: In any case, if Marcus saw you, he'd lecture you horribly. However, you'll need disguises to get inside the studio. Tenkaichi: You didn't give me a chance to explain. I'm Goemongrel's younger brother. Momo: Yes, but... What?! You're Goemongrel's little Sibling? Tenkaichi: Yes. I hoped to find an owner with connections to Howlywood. like Goemongrel did. It took me 2 months to get There. Spot: Two months? what did You do for food? Tenkaichi: Well, before I went to seek My brother, I had equipped myself with 3 months' worth of food and water. Zelda: Three Months worth? Tenkaichi: Certainly. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Momo Category:Fan made episodes starring Violet